Tecna
Character name = Tecna series = Winx Club voice = Domitilla D'Amico (Italian) Lezlie Karls (Seasons 1-2), Jodie Resther (Seasons 2-4) (Cinélume English) Dani Schaffel (Season 1-2), Rebecca Soler (Season 3) (4Kids English) Morgan Decker (Nickelodeon English) first = Benvenuti a Magix/'Welcome to Magix!'/''More than High School'' Associated Pixie: Digit, Pixie of Nanotechnology Age at first appearance:16 Birthday: December 16 birthday:In the 4kids dub, Tecna's birthday is changed from December 16 to June 8. Origin: Planet Zenith Affiliation: Alfea, Winx Club Powers and abilities: Draws energy and power from technology. Tecna is a character from the Winx Club animated series. Her first appearance was in the second episode of season one, Benvenuti a Magix (translation: Welcome to Magix!) (4kids dub: More than High School). Personality and History Tecna is extremely smart and loves technology. On the Winx Club site, her profile states that her favorite color is light blue, her favorite animals are dolphins, that she loves sci-fi films, her favorite music is pop and jazz, and her favorite food is spinach. Her favorite subject at Alfea is Electro-Magic and her favorite spell is Laser Ray. She is always rational, practical, and logical, sometimes to a fault. Tecna has trouble expressing her emotions and bases the majority of her decisions on pure logic, making her seem cold and unattached. Tecna develops emotionally through the series and eventually experiences crying, stating that she never cried before. She loves computers and video games, and enjoys sports and being active. She also has a strong bond with Musa (her profile states her as her best friend) and they are roommates at Alfea. Tecna also really likes Timmy, a Specialist, but for a while, didn't know how to express her feelings to him. He was also shy around her. Of all the girls in the cartoon, Tecna's family and home planet are not fully explored or even seen. Even during the period she was thought dead in season 3, the girls seem to not have met her parents, making her more mysterious than Bloom, who has already solved the mystery of her origins. In the comic, Tecna is a princess with a living mother and father, but that is a different storyline and may not be consistent with the animated series should the subject of her family and culture ever appear. For a little while, Tecna was the main focus for the Winx Club during season 3. In episode 13, Tecna earned her Enchantix by sacrificing herself to save Andros, using her fairy dust to force her way into the portal and close it from the inside. It was thought that Tecna was dead and she would never return, causing the Winx Club to cry and disband the group. Thankfully, Tecna is found in episode 17, still alive and well. With her back, they were officially the Winx Club again. Relationships Tecna is perhaps closest to Musa as stated on the official Winx Club website. Of all the Winx girls, Musa seemed the most upset when she sacrificed herself in save Andros in season 3, even going as far as to claw her way through to try and save Tecna. Tecna's boyfriend is Timmy, the smartest of the Specialists. During season 2, Tecna was very upset not only by Timmy's showing of cowardice against the Trix, but also about his lack of knowledge about anything other than technology. Tecna's appointed pixie is Digit, the Pixie of Nanotechnology. She is extremely immaculate, logical, precise, and mathematical, but shows little emotion whatsoever. An obvious match for Tecna, the two seemed to have developed a close relationship with each other. They are often seen playing video games together. Appearance Civilian Tecna has magenta colored hair styled in an edgy short style, teal eyes, and a pale skin tone. Winx Tecna's Winx outfit is a dark purple full-body suit with a green gem on the chest and medium blue boots with purple heels. On her arms are powder blue sleeves that also function as gloves. On her head she wears a pointed, purple helmet with a green gem on the front. Her wings are four green bars that can transform into a glider. Charmix Tecna's Charmix is a triangle pin and a transmitter-shaped waist bag. Enchantix Tecna's Enchantix consists of a dark purple tube top and matching shorts. Two flaps of green fabric stand away from the main top, extending down to her shorts and changing into purple ruffles that act as a skirt over the shorts. On her arms are light blue, shoulder-length translucent gloves. Her shoes are light purple barefoot sandals that spiral up to her knees. Around her neck is a green choker, from which hangs her fairy dust vial. Her hair grows slightly in length and is styled a bit differently and has an upside-down U-shaped pin in it. Her wings are tipped with dark purple and lighter purple on the inside. In the official art, she has a pair of lower wings as well, but they are rarely seen in the cartoon. Tecna's Fairy Dust vial is oval in shape, with a hole in the center and a diamond-shaped, light blue stopper. Tecna was the 5th one to gain her Enchantix. She earned her Enchantix when she volunteered to close the portal to the Omega Dimension on Layla's home realm to prevent it from being sucked in and canceled out, sacrificing herself in the process. Believix Tecna's Believix consists of a light purple top with sleeves that extend to her elbows, where they turn into light blue translucent fabric. Over this, she wears a darker purple top held on with a single green strap. This top continues down to form her shorts, over which she has a light green belt with translucent fabric hanging in ruffles from it. On her hands are light purple fingerless gloves with a square cut out from the fronts. On her feet are dark blue boots with light pink heels. She also wears dark purple, knee-high socks. Her hair is styled to be longer in the front and shorter in the back. Her wings are edged in purple and green fading to purple on the inside with hot pink and light pink diamond designs, light blue swirl designs and green bejeweling. Her lower wings are dark purple and very skinny, ending in curls. There's also a stem decorated with green and purple jewels protruding from the front of her wings. Sophix Tecna's Sophix consists of a dark purple halter top held up by a dark green band, with a flap of light green fabric in front. Her skirt is light green and leaf-like with a belt of light purple flowers. On her arms are turquoise, translucent sleeves hanging from her elbows and held on with dark green string. Around her wrists are purple flower bracelets. Her shoes are light green platform heels held on by dark green string that spirals up to her knees. Her hair remains styled the same, though it now has a light green flower in it. Her wings remain the same shape, though they are now edged in dark green and light green, light purple, and light blue inside. Lovix Tecna's Lovix consists of a dark purple top that extends down to form her shorts. Over the shorts is a white, fluffy belt. She has light purple sleeves that extend from her wrist to her elbow and have white fluff on one end. Under the shorts, she wears light purple leggings that extend halfway down her calves. Her shoes are dark purple boots with light purple heels and covered with white fluff. Her hair remains styled the same, though it now has a dark blue gem in it. Her wings remain the same shape, though are now edged in dark blue and light purple and light blue on the inside, with light blue gems in the top corners. Magical Abilities Tecna's power is technology, and are entirely based on technology, digital energy and electricity. She can also create shields of green energy, as well as digital cages and walls of techno energy, as well as throw blasts of green energy which can immobilize a person for a short time, or cause them to explode. She can also create digital holograms (illusions) and traps which can restrain her foes. Spells * Static Sphere: She releases a flash of green lines that targets and traps the enemy in green cage-like ball. (Winx-level) * Firewall: A green protective shield. (Winx-level) * Tecna Power: She releases a flash of green lines that explode on contact. (Winx-level) * Digital Triangle: She draws a neon green triangle in midair and throws it at the target. (Winx-level) * Wire Beam: A blast of techno energy. (Winx-level) * Digital Blast: A translucent green beam of energy. (Winx-level) * Power Shield: A transparent numerical shield. (Winx-level) * Mental Puzzle: Traps an enemy in a data structure. (Charmix-level) * Electric Storm: This is a multipurpose spell that she can use to conjure up neon green energy balls that explode on contact, send bolts of electricity or release electrical green energy beams from her palms. (Enchantix-level) * Mega Watt: Shoots out a concentrated beam of techno energy that can damage enemies or dematerialize matters. (Believix-level) * Super Prism: This is a multi-purpose spell that can be used an arm-mounted shield of green and purple energy, a force field or to neutralize a fragile target like a human. (Believix-level) * Defender Plate: Tecna's Believix standard defense shield. Summons a greater rectangular shield. (Believix-level) * Techno Shock: Shoots a green energy ball that temporarily stuns an opponent with electricity. (Believix-level) * Techno Blast: A powerful burst of neon green magic. (Believix-level) * Gem of Mind: Tecna's Believix power, makes people who are misbehaving stop and think before they act. * Superior Order: The gift of order, it is the reason and structure of all things. (Sophix Level) * Chill Breath: A electrical green energy beam that can neutralize anything it comes in contact with. (Lovix Level) Transformation Sequences Winx Tecna's Winx transformation lasts for twenty seconds. First, Tecna appears on the screen and does several air punches. Then, she crosses her wrists and the camera zooms out. There is a flash, then her arms are shown, where her sleeves materialize out of a digital grid. After another brief flash, her torso is shown, where her suit materializes out of the same grid. Her chest and neck are shown, where the gem on her suit and her wings appear. The camera moves up to her face, where her helmet appears. After another flash, her eye is shown, then she flies away from the camera while green energy spirals around her. Her glider appears, then she flies up and out of sight. Finally, she strikes her final pose as her glider disappears and a triangle appears in the background. Charmix Tecna's Charmix transformation lasts for twelve seconds. First, Tecna appears out of a bright white light, arms down and eyes closed. As the camera zooms in, she lifts her arms up and yells, her Charmix pin appearing. She twirls to the right twice, then her Charmix bag appears. Finally, there is a flash as she strikes her final pose. Enchantix Tecna's Enchantix transformation lasts for thirty-four seconds. First, two outlines of Tecna's head move across the screen, merging slowly. The outline fades into Tecna's face as she turns to face the camera. A green grid appears on her eyes, hair and lips, lengthening her hair and applying her makeup. She floats away from the screen, her body covered in a grid, and turns into a silhouette as she curls into the fetal position. She floats into a sphere then spreads her arms and legs. There is a flash, then her foot is shown. Her barefoot sandals spiral up her legs as the camera moves upwards. Her lower torso is shown, shorts already on, where her half-skirt appears. The camera moves up again, showing her chest as the rest of her outfit and fairy dust vial materialize. Her hair pin materializes, then grows and forms her wings. There is another flash, then right arm is shown, where she pulls her glove on, then does the same to the other arm. Finally, she and her wings twirl closer to each other, the wings attaching themselves to her back as she strikes her final pose. Fairy Dust Tecna's Fairy dust lasts for twelve seconds. First, a digital outline of her vial is shown. Then, a grid moves up the screen, solidifying the vial. The stopper then lifts out of the vial. There is a flash, then Tecna is shown holding the vial. She twirls to the left once, then draws her sign, a small oval within a larger oval. CGI Movie Enchantix Tecna's CGI movie Enchantix transformation lasts for twelve seconds. First, Tecna is shown floating in a column of blue light. She opens her eyes and tilts her head back, then her outfit is shown materializing all at once as she curls into the fetal position. Two discs of blue energy appear around her as she uncurls. Then, the back of her head is shown with a smaller image of her head to the left, as if on a computer screen. There is another short sequence like this where her wings are shown as if they are being created. Then, her foot is shown, where her barefoot sandal turns purple. Finally, the camera shows Tecna crossing her wrists, then striking her final pose. Believix Tecna's Believix transformation for twenty-six seconds. First, Tecna appears as a silhouette against a wildly flashing background. She swings her right arm out, where her glove materializes. After a flash, her torso and arms appear. Her outfit materializes while she raises her legs up into a sitting position. The camera pans down, then her boots appear. Her wings are shown forming out of strands of electricity, one by one. She flies upward, her hair styled and upper wings attached, then spins around, where her lower wings form out of flashes of light. Then, she flies towards the camera. Finally, after another flash, she is shown, fully clothed and winged, and strikes her final pose. Sophix Tecna's Sophix transformation lasts for eight seconds. A large leaf flies into view and in a white flash, Tecna appears in her Sophix outfit as her wings appear. Lovix Tecna's Lovix transformation lasts for thirteen seconds. Tecna flies into view, spins and in a white flash, she reappears wearing her Lovix outfit. CGI Movie Believix Tecna's CGI movie Believix, as seen in Magical Adventure, lasts for fourteen seconds. First, green digital energy surrounds Tecna's body and forms her main outfit and then her wrist-length fingerless gloves. When the other girls get their wings, a beam of electricity strikes Tecna and forms her wings as she spins twice. Voice Actresses * Italy - Domitilla D'Amico * Singapore (Cinélume English) - Lezlie Karls (Seasons 1-2), Jodie Resther (Seasons 2-4) * Netherlands - Ellis Van Maarseveen * Poland - Mirosława Niemczyk (Seasons 1-3), Katarzyna Łaska (Season 4) * France - Tania Garbarski * Russia - Jana Belanovskaya * Denmark, Norway - Julie Lund * Finland - Hanna-Maija Nikander * Spain - Carolina Tak * USA - Dani Schaffel (Seasons 1-2), Rebecca Soler (Season 3) (4Kids); Morgan Decker (Nickelodeon) * India - Nazneen Madan (from Season 4) * Latin America - Yasmil López * Germany - Ann Vielhaben * Brazil - Iara Riça * Sweden - Zara Zimmerman * Persia - Yana Thursah * UAE - Qafa-Il-Beni (from Season 1 to Season 3 Episode 12), Zahraa-Bin-Zogbhi (from Season 3 Episode 13 to Season 4) Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4